


Partners

by bruises



Series: 2014 Christmas Giveaway [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia walks into her AP Biology class and sits down at a desk, taking a moment to roll her eyes when she sees Cora sitting at one of the back desks, swinging on the back legs of her chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> i had a christmas giveaway and one of the winners was punkhale on tumblr! i hope you like your gift.

Lydia walks into her AP Biology class and sits down at a desk, taking a moment to roll her eyes when she sees Cora sitting at one of the back desks, swinging on the back legs of her chair. She really doesn’t understand why Derek insisted on Cora attending high school when she was already doing so well without it. Lydia was more stunned by the fact that Cora was in her AP Biology class; she didn’t take Cora as the type to enjoy science, she expected her to be more of an English student.

When the teacher begins marking attendance, Lydia gets her exercise book out from her bag and starts flicking through the book until she finds a clean page. She’s halfway through writing the date in the top corner when her name is called and there’s an almost silent snicker coming from behind her.

Instead of responding to the sound, which was obviously Cora’s, Lydia keeps her attention focused on what her teacher is writing on the whiteboard, Lydia’s stomach instantly drops when she sees ‘Group Assignment’ written in purple block letters.

Lydia hates group assignments. She always ends up doing all of the work while the other people in her group, how ever many of them there may be, get off with an A grade mark for work that they haven’t even done. She wonders if teachers even realize that this happens or if they just don’t care because it’s not like they’re going to force the other students to do their work.

Everyone knows that Lydia always finishes her assignments; no matter what. So as soon as one of them realizes what the teacher has written on the board, they call out to the whole class, asking if they can be Lydia Martin’s partner.

A deep sigh comes from Lydia as she places her head in her hands, wishing that she’d never gotten an Honors Award in front of the whole school, alerting them of her academic achievements.

“No, I’ve already picked the groups for the assignment; you’ll be working in pairs,” The teacher explains, putting the cap on their marker as they sit back down at their desk.

Knowing that she isn’t going to get a say in which person she gets as a partner, Lydia decides that she isn’t going to argue about it and it’ll just be like every other group assignment she’s ever done.

“Lydia Martin...and Cora Hale,” The teacher says, snapping Lydia out of the daze she was in.

Cora walks up from behind Lydia, brushing her to the side as she goes to the front of the classroom to get their paper.

“I could have done it, I was closer to the teacher,” Lydia tells Cora when she comes back, paper in hand.

Cora shrugs, not wanting to hear much of Lydia’s babbling. She sets the paper down in front of them. Lydia reads through it faster than Cora so she takes a moment to notice how Cora’s eyes move slowly as she reads over each word.

“So we have to do a lab practical and then write a report about it?” Cora asks. “That sounds pretty easy.”

Lydia shakes her head. “You’d think so; but the teacher is watching everything that we do in this practical. From the way we put on our gloves to how many beakers we get out - he’s watching everything we do and if you do a single thing the wrong way, we’re going to lose marks.”

“You think I’m going to be the one to mess this up?” Cora says to Lydia, feeling the pricks of her claws against her fingertips.

Lydia notices this almost instantly, having been around Scott when he was a newly turned werewolf, and reaches for her shoulder. As she runs small circles over the clothed skin in an attempt to relax Cora, a small growl comes from the werewolf beside her.

“Look, I know neither of us want to be paired up,” Lydia tells her, “And I’m sorry for the comment about you being the one to stuff it up but after taking so many days off school to deal with supernatural drama I can’t afford to lose another grade.”

Cora looks at her and sighs, shrugging Lydia’s touch away. “Fine. We’ll do this and we’ll do it right. Then you can come over to Derek’s after school and we can write the report so we don’t have to worry about homework in two days.”

“Alright,” Lydia nods, “Deal.”

They go through the lab practical, taking every precaution necessary. Cora follows the equipment list to a T, and Lydia does the same with the materials list. Each time Cora thinks something is about to go wrong, she looks at Lydia and Lydia helps her out, whether it’s placing the beakers down or doing up the buttons of her labcoat (because Cora has a hard time doing them up with gloves on).

By the end of the lesson Lydia is pretty confident that they’ve achieved next to full marks on their practical as far as technique and safety goes. Cora wasn’t as bad at Biology as she thought she would be, and Lydia apologizes as soon as they’re sitting back at her desk.

“It’s fine,” Cora shrugs. “To be honest, I expected you to be much more controlling over the prac. I think we went well.”

Lydia nods in agreeance as she puts her exercise book back into her bag. “I think so too, hopefully we get good marks on the practical side of things.”

The bell sounds throughout the classroom and Lydia stands up. Before she has a chance to push her chair in, Cora does it for her. Lydia looks at her and smiles as they leave the classroom.

“Did you drive to school today?” Cora asks.

Lydia responds by shaking her head.

“I can get Derek to give you a lift home if you need to pick up anything and then we can go straight to the loft, if you want,” Cora suggests.

“Sounds good - I’ll meet you out the front as soon as I’m out of class.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
